


Tea: The Solution to All Life's Problems

by okydoky



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okydoky/pseuds/okydoky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Teddy Lupin arrives back in the United Kingdom after six months in Romania, he is struck down by an uncomfortable illness. Luckily for him, he has a willing nurse right on hand. Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea: The Solution to All Life's Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tray_la_la](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tray_la_la/gifts).



> Written for tray_la_la for the Spring Smut fest '09. Beta'ed by bewarethesmirk.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[hp fic](http://okydoky.livejournal.com/tag/hp%20fic), [hp fic: next gen](http://okydoky.livejournal.com/tag/hp%20fic%3A%20next%20gen), [hp fic: teddy/james ii](http://okydoky.livejournal.com/tag/hp%20fic%3A%20teddy%2Fjames%20ii)  
  
  
---|---  
  
_   
**Tea: The Solution to All Life's Problems - Teddy/James II, NC-17**   
_

: :

  
Charlie clasped Teddy's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "It's been great to have you here, Teddy," Charlie told him.

Teddy grinned. "I really appreciate you letting me come here and learn from you. It's been amazing. I don't think it's for me, but I've loved every minute of the last six months." He looked around him, memorizing the mountains in the distance, the blue of the sky and the layout of their tents.

With a wink, Charlie laughed. "It's about time you settled down in a job – actually forget I said that, I sound like my mum."

"You really do," Teddy said with a chuckle. "I don't need to settle down yet. If I meet someone, I'll get a job with regular hours – until then I'm going to keep trying to find the job that I'll fall in love with."

Charlie shook his head. "Well, I hope you find both. And if you ever need a job for a few months, you know where I am. We always need someone to clean out the dragon shit."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind, but my Portkey to Indonesia activates in a month, so I'm going to spend up 'til then looking for something other than bar work out there, and catching up with the family."

"That reminds me, you've got all those letters I wrote, yeah?" Charlie asked.

"Of course. As well as a kiss for your mum," Teddy said.

"Remind her I'll be home for two weeks at Christmas, will you, not three."

Teddy nodded. "Aye, aye, captain."

The two men stood and looked at each other for a moment before Charlie said, "Well I'd best be off then, your Portkey will go any second."

"Yeah," Teddy said with a smile. "Seriously, I've appreciated the last few months a lot. You've been brilliant."

"So have you, kid," Charlie said and leant forward. He brushed his lips against Teddy's cheek, letting them rest there before he pulled away.

"Bye, Charlie," Teddy said, and the crisp packet he was holding activated, and he was gone.

****

: :

  
"James?" Teddy yelled. He balanced his cup of coffee in one hand with his bag as he attempted to open the door to James' flat. It was locked.

Whenever he spent any time in England, Teddy stayed with James Potter. While Teddy only worked sporadically, James didn't work at all. He had been out of school for exactly one year, and he had taken that year out. Teddy had spent his years after Hogwarts traveling; James had spent the majority of the last year asleep.

Despite this, and the fact that James never had any bread because it went off too quickly, there was a more important reason Teddy stayed with James than his spare bed. It was that quite simply, Teddy loved James. Not in a 'brotherly, let's share a pint and a curry before we head home to our girlfriends' way. But in a 'you've got a fit arse, and that whole broody, moody thing you've got going on is really hot' way. But, Teddy knew James was straight, so that was fine, and over the last year and his few visits home, he'd managed quite successfully to ignore his feelings. He was almost one hundred percent sure James didn't know either. So, Teddy was looking forward to the day he found someone he liked more than James, although it hadn't happened yet. And, God, had Teddy looked.

After a couple of minutes of standing at the front door, wondering whether he would need to Apparate to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's, Teddy heard a noise. There was a jangle of keys from the other side of the door and then it was slowly opened.

James blinked rapidly as the light invaded his dark flat.

"You look like shit," Teddy said as he walked past James. His eyes looked slightly bloodshot – Teddy guessed he was hungover. He had a couple of days' worth of stubble gracing his chin and his dark hair showed no signs of its usual red tint – it had to be the dirt. Teddy wrinkled his nose. There was nothing like trying to get over someone than seeing them when they had forgotten the meaning of the word 'hygiene'.

"Love you too," James said, his voice as rough as sandpaper.

Teddy's pulse skipped a beat. "Out last night?"

"Al came round with a bottle of whiskey. Broke up with some bird; seemed to like this one as well," James said.

"Ahh," Teddy said and he dropped his bag on the carpet. He pulled his wand out and lit the room up with a few muttered spells.

"He's passed out in your room actually. He'll sod off back home soon as he's up though," James told him and collapsed on the sofa.

Teddy sat down next to James and sighed. "Don't worry about it. It's not like I'm going to sleep at the moment is it?"

"True," James conceded. He stood up and threw the television remote at Teddy. He turned it on and said, "Want a cup of tea?"

Teddy rolled his eyes and held up his cup of coffee. James shrugged and scratched his belly. "I'll make Al one, might make him feel a bit more human." He wandered into the kitchen.

"Haven't you got any Hangover Potion?" Teddy called out to James.

"Nah," James yelled back. "Al had the last of it at the weekend. We can deliver him home in a bit, he can nick some from there."

Teddy nodded to himself and took a sip of his coffee. He never remembered being like the Potter boys when he was a teenager. Just thinking that made him realize how old he was in comparison. James had been out of school for a year and had none absolutely nothing during that time. Al had left Hogwarts just a couple of months ago and appeared to have spent the whole time doing nothing but meeting girls and getting drunk. Lily, on the other hand, was nothing like her brothers. She had spent that summer volunteering at St. Mungo's in preparation for her Healer training in two years' time. Teddy was fairly sure Al had applied to Auror training, which usually began at the beginning of September, but he hadn't heard a word for or against that.

James entered the room again, holding two mugs of tea. He balanced one on the arm of the sofa and wandered to the other side of the living room. He knocked on the door.

A minute later, Teddy heard a muffled, "Fuck off, James!"

James ignored his brother and walked in. "You fuck off," Teddy heard. "Get up, Teddy's back, and you're in his bed."

"He doesn't want to sleep now, does he?" Al whined.

"It'll take twelve hours for the whiskey stench to go," James said as he wandered back into the living room. He collapsed on the sofa again.

"Sorted?" Teddy asked, raising an eyebrow.

James shrugged and ran a hand through his dark hair. "He'll be up in a bit. How was Romania then?"

Teddy grinned. "It was amazing. You really should go out and help Charlie for a few months; it is brilliant."

"You thinking about going back?" James asked, looking at his hands.

Teddy hesitated before he answered. "I would go back, but it's not the job for me. The place, though, is beautiful, I know I sound like a girl saying that, but it is. It was really nice getting to know Charlie as well."

James snorted. "I'm sure it was. What were the dragons like?"

"Flying on a dragon was possibly the highlight of my life so far," Teddy enthused.

"Meet anyone interesting out there?" James asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Teddy blushed slightly. He couldn't talk to James about this! "There were a couple of people out there I saw a few times, but nobody I'm planning on spending my life with."

"Nothing wrong with a one-night-stand or two," James pointed out.

"It's been one one-night-stand after another since I went out with Victoire, and that's what? Seven years ago that it ended. I'm getting fed up of it. I want someone who knows _me_, not just someone that can give a good blowjob."

James laughed and blew on his mug of tea, trying to take away the heat. He took an experimental sip and then a gulp. "Fair enough."

"How about you? Anything on the horizon? Girlfriend? Job?" Teddy asked.

James shrugged and stood up. "I'm going to get dressed. You going to be ready to go in ten?"

"I'm sorted," Teddy said, and James left only to be replaced by Al.

He had managed to dress himself in a top that Teddy recognized as James's, as well as a pair of jeans that were slightly stained. He fell on the sofa and buried his head in the cushions.

"Please kill me, Ted," Al begged.

"Your dad might just kill _me_ if I do that," Teddy said brightly. "We can get you some Hangover Potion soon, you'll be fine."

"Just kill me 'til then?"

"Sorry."

"You all right then?" Al asked. He righted himself and took a big gulp of James' tea.

"Brilliant," Teddy said. "Romania was amazing, but it's nice to be back. Nothing ever changes here; it just feels like I was home a week ago, not six months."

Albus frowned. "Some things have changed."

"Like what?"

Albus turned around and saw James' door was closed. "James has. You haven't been around him much yet, but something's bothering him, and it has been for a long while. I've tried plying him with alcohol to get him to spill the beans, but it hasn't worked. He talks to you. See what you can do; mum and dad are getting worried."

"Oh," Teddy said. "I didn't realize how bad it was. I'm sorry. Does he go out much?"

"Only to mum and dad's as far as I know. And the chip shop."

"And… he's not looking for work still?"

"No. I tried to get him to apply to the Ministry with me, but it was a no-go," Albus said.

"When do you start?" Teddy asked.

"Next week," he said with a wicked grin. "No more drink, or junk food I need to do well, or I'll embarrass Dad, and he'll look at me with his disappointed face."

Teddy nodded wisely. "I know the one. We all know the one."

"I think I'm going to know it when I get there today; he can always tell when I'm hungover," Albus said with a wince. "Is James feeling OK?"

"He seems fine - he was quite chatty once he woke up a bit," Teddy told him.

"Wicked," Albus said, and James appeared from his room.

"Ready?" he said, his voice still rough and gravely.

Albus and Teddy both agreed, and stood up, albeit Albus quite slowly, in attempt not to aggravate his stomach.

"See you there," James said, and Apparated away with a pop.

"He'll be fine," Teddy said. "I'll sort this out, OK?"

Albus nodded. "Thanks, Ted."

They both Apparated away.

****

: :

  
After a pleasant day with Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry and Lily, Teddy and James arrived back at the flat. Al had stared after them morosely as they got ready to leave, which prompted the following conversation over a beer or two later that night.

"Is Al planning on living at home while he is doing his Auror training?" Teddy asked as he popped the lid of his beer off, smiling at the satisfying hiss.

"I think he's hoping Mum and Dad will buy him somewhere like they did with me. I don't think they will though. They're paying for training and that costs a bomb, doesn't it?" James said and took a mouthful of his drink.

"Have you thought about him moving in here?" Teddy said.

James looked at him incredulously. "You've met Al, right? My Slytherin little brother, drinks too much and fucks even more? He never shuts up, I'd never get a moment's peace."

"You're what, nineteen? You don't need peace and quiet yet! Might meet a few new people while you're at it."

"Fucking hell, Ted, you sound like my Dad. I'm fine, I don't need to meet new people, and I definitely don't need to live with bloody Al," James said. He drained his beer.

"It might do you good," Teddy said.

"I dunno why you want Al to live here. Where would you end up when you come waltzing back? Sleeping on the sodding sofa at Godric's Hollow, that's where," James said and stood up. "See you in the morning. There are clean sheets in the airing cupboard. Arsehole."

He slammed his door shut as he stormed away, leaving Teddy alone, cursing himself and his big mouth.

****

: :

  
That morning, James woke up at about ten. The light was streaming in through a gap in the curtains, making James bury himself back into the covers, avoiding the bright rays. A few moments later, when consciousness had been fully regained, he clambered out of bed and stared in the mirror.

James knew he wasn't much to look at. Al was the one who got the girls; he looked most like their dad, but was nothing like him. Cheeky and funny, he was an easily likeable bloke, and it showed. Lily was just like their mum, long red hair, pale skin, and so smart she immediately commanded respect even at sixteen. He was the one they should have forgotten about – not brilliant looking, no job, a bit of a loner.

He pulled a t-shirt over his head – he normally just slept in his boxers, but didn't suppose Teddy would appreciate that. Knocking on Teddy's door he yelled, "Ted, you up? Want some coffee?"

There was no response. Teddy was normally an early bird. He frowned and walked in.

"Oh, fucking hell," he muttered.

All Teddy's bed clothes were on the floor, and he was wearing just a pair of boxers. His face was red, and he was thrashing about in his sleep.

James frowned and walked over. He laid his hand on Teddy's forehead; it was scorching. He Summoned his wand and cast the spell to use it as a thermometer. He rubbed the end clean on his t-shirt and put it in Teddy's mouth. He'd never thought this was a particularly sanitary was of taking someone's temperature, but he wasn't sticking his wand up Teddy's arse. Plus, this was how his mum did it when they were younger.

"One hundred and two point five. That… that's not good," James muttered.

He scratched his forehead and looked at Teddy. He didn't have a clue what to do. He had a fever, but what if it was more than that? Giving him a potion to reduce his fever would get rid of it, but could risk masking other symptoms as well. He wondered if his mum was at home.

Ten minutes later, Ginny Potter was brushing herself off as she emerged from the Floo.

"What's his temperature, again? He looked fine yesterday when we saw him; he hasn't complained about feeling ill at all, has he?" Ginny said as she strode across the room.

"It was one hundred and two point five a few minutes ago. He didn't say anything… he could have caught some tropical disease from Romania or something," James suggested.

"Romania isn't tropical," Ginny said with a frown. "Oh dear," she said as she looked at Teddy for the first time.

"What's wrong with him?" James said, biting the skin of his fingers.

"I don't know," Ginny snapped. She pulled out her wand and checked his temperature again. It was one hundred point three.

"It's gone up," James said.

"Go and wet a flannel, or a towel in the shower," Ginny told James.

He nodded and did as requested. When he returned he laid a cool flannel on Teddy's forehead and a damp towel on his chest.

"What happened to his hands?" Ginny asked, turning over one of Teddy's hands and revealing a red mark across his palm.

James shrugged. "No idea. Maybe it's infected or something. Does he need to go to St. Mungo's?" he asked hesitantly.

"I don't know," Ginny said. She chewed her lip for a moment. "I'll stay here for a few hours, and if his temperature gets any worse, or he doesn't wake up, we'll take him."

"You've got work," James said. "I can take his temperature."

"Oh, no, dear, I want to stay." Ginny sat on the bed and held Teddy's hand.

"Mum, seriously, go to work, I can Owl you if anything happens. I'm a big boy," James pointed out.

"Are you sure, love? I am already late, I really should go in. I'll try and get off earlier though," Ginny said. She'd already stood up – James knew he had won.

"I'm sure," James said. He bent down to let her kiss him on the cheek and watched as she hurried back to the Floo.

"Looks like it's just me and you then, Ted," James sighed and sat down on the bed next to Teddy.

He was still sleeping fitfully, thrashing about in the bed occasionally. James wasn't sure if Teddy was suffering from dreams or if he was merely uncomfortable. The flannel and towel were warm by now, from the heat emanating from Teddy's tanned skin. As he spelled them cool again, Teddy let out a satisfied sigh in his sleep.

"What the fuck have you done to yourself?" James muttered. He looked at the welt on the palm of Teddy's hand and wondered if that was actually the cause of all of this. Or was it just a coincidence?

He decided to go and make himself a cup of tea and a bacon sandwich before he took Teddy's temperature and replaced the flannel and towel again. When he returned, Teddy was shivering and had thrown off the towel to the floor.

"One hundred and three point five. Bollocks," James said. He put the cup of tea down and took a bite of the sandwich before putting that on the floor as well. Time to go to the hospital.

He sat back down next to Teddy and put his hand, warm from the tea, on Teddy's forehead. His pleased smile made James grin and he pulled the covers back over Teddy while he went to pull out some of Teddy's warmest clothes.

There was a blue Weasley jumper in his unpacked suitcase which verged on turquoise and clashed horribly with his fuchsia hair. James remembered when they were younger and Teddy broke his arm, his hair had been fuchsia then as well. Along with a pair of thick socks that looked dirty but warm, and a pair of jogging bottoms, James dressed Teddy as carefully as he could.

As hard as he tried to do this without touching Teddy, James found he didn't want to stop himself. It had been a long time since he'd touched anyone – even if it was Teddy. Not that there was anything wrong with Teddy, James reasoned hurriedly in his mind. There was nothing wrong with him at all – he was brilliant.

When James was younger he'd had a bit of a crush on Teddy. It had taken four years and a lot of thinking for James to even feel comfortable admitting that in his head, never mind out loud. So nobody knew. Everyone knew that Teddy was bisexual, and were mostly fine with that. He knew that was because everybody expected Teddy to settle down one day and marry – James expected it too.

Plus, there was the problem of being Harry Potter's son. James already knew he was a disappointment. He was nothing like his father – Al was the favourite, and despite his rebellion of the last few months was right on track to marry and have kids in the next few years. It would be even worse if he came out as gay. The media would be all over it like a pack of wolves. To say James liked to keep himself to himself was an understatement.

James knew that since his 'personal discovery' he had changed a bit. To begin with, at school the broody son of a war hero had attracted more girls than before when he felt like a normal kid. But the novelty had worn off quickly and somehow James found himself alone a lot, thinking.

Even if Teddy was attracted to men he had never shown any interest at all in James. From over the years, James could recall a number of different people Teddy had seen, men and women, even members of his own family. He'd never really been jealous either, despite his crush. He loved Teddy – James wanted him to be happy, and he knew that wasn't going to be with him. Teddy was everything James wasn't, and James had accepted that a long time ago.

James looked down at Teddy, moaning on the bed, and realized that he need to get to St. Mungo's soon. His condition wasn't getting any better – in fact, James could see a change for the worse since he'd been and made his sandwich.

Having finally dressed Teddy, James Summoned his wand from his bedroom and cast a Feather-Weight Charm on him and took him in his arms. Arranging Teddy so his head was lying on James's shoulder and he was fully supported, James Apparated them away, leaving his flat for the first time in almost a year.

****

: :

  
"Er," James said as he found his bearings in front of the Admissions Desk at St. Mungo's. "Hi, erm, I need some help."

The receptionist looked him up and down and rolled her eyes. "Everyone in here needs help in some form or another, love. You need to take him to A&amp;E. You can collect a Portkey from over there if you haven't Apparated there before – you obviously can't Floo."

"Obviously," James said. "Thanks."

"Welcome," she said. "Next!"

James half-carried, half-dragged Teddy over to the Portkey collection desk, and in three, two, one seconds he was in A&amp;E.

Teddy had begun to regain consciousness, and as James went off to find the relevant forms to fill in, he felt almost comfortable leaving him. At least he was sitting up now. At the desk, James filled in as much as he could, glancing over at Teddy every now and again. He handed the form over with a muttered, "Thanks," before he walked back over to Teddy.

Teddy looked worse awake. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen, and he couldn't quite sit up properly.

"Ted," James said as he sat down. "You all right, mate?"

"Really hot," Teddy muttered and began to tug at his jumper.

"You can't take that off in here, mate, there's little kids about; you'll scare them. Old witches as well."

"Need to take it off," Teddy said and raised his arms above his head pathetically.

Frowning, James tugged it off, hoping it would placate him. It didn't. He became more agitated and fidgety and stood up.

James stood up with him. "You need to sit down, Ted. You'll feel better."

Teddy looked at him. "Think I'm going to be sick, Jamie." He raised his hand to his mouth and James quickly Conjured a bowl, and Teddy lost his dinner.

"Oh fuck," James said. He held the bowl and rubbed Teddy's back soothingly with his other hand. Teddy heaved again and James wrinkled his nose. "Better out than in," James insisted.

"Fuck off," Teddy muttered, and he wiped his mouth.

"You done?" James asked.

"For now."

"I'm going to get rid of this. You'll warn me if you need another bowl?" James asked. He Vanished the bowl of sick and urged Teddy back to sitting.

"Can I just have another one?"

James nodded and waved his wand, a new bowl settling on Teddy's lap. As soon as it appeared, Teddy threw up again.

"There's blood in that," James said disbelievingly. "Oh fuck. EXCUSE ME! EXCUSE ME! My… Ted… he's chucking up blood! Nurse?"

A man began to walk over to them – James thanked Merlin it wasn't too busy in there today. When James had broken his leg, he and his dad had to wait hours before they were seen.

"James…" Teddy muttered once more, before his head lolled forwards and his muscles slackened.

"HE'S PASSED OUT!" James yelled. The man began to walk over faster, quickening up to a jog, and a woman began to advance as well, pushing a trolley. "Teddy, you daft prick, wake up," he begged, trying to sit Teddy up.

"Don't worry, son," the man said. "We've got him now. I'm Healer Scott, and you two are?"

"J-James Potter and this is Teddy Lupin. Is he OK?"

The nurse patted his shoulder reassuringly as Teddy was laid on the trolley. "You stop worrying now. He's in the best place. I'm sure we'll find out what's wrong in just a jiffy."

James nodded. He knew that this was the best place. Where else could fix Teddy? The Healer began to cast spells over Teddy's body, all of them going in one of James' ears and out the other.

"Can I come?" James asked as the trolley was pushed away.

"Yes," the nurse said, "We'll need to ask you some questions. Are you his next of kin?"

"Er, I don't know, I could be. His parents are dead and so is his grandmother. My dad's his godfather."

"Get in contact with him, please. It's probably nothing, but it's always best to have somebody here." The nurse pulled him along behind the trolley, and James was unbelievably glad for her hand on his arm. If she let go, James felt like he would just float away.

"Nurse!" the Healer yelled from in a side room.

The nurse ran in straight away, slamming the door shut and pulling the blinds closed.

James slowly walked over to stand in front of the closed door. He ran his fingers down the grain of the wood, and hoped to Merlin that they hadn't got to the hospital too late.

****

: :

  
"James!" Harry yelled as he rounded the corner.

At the sight of his father, his red Auror robes flying behind him, looking every bit as important and scary as he was, James let out a sigh of relief. Thank Merlin.

"Dad!" James said as he jumped up.

"Where is he? Has anyone told you anything?" Harry said. He grasped James's shoulder and squeezed it

"He's in that room," James said, pointing across the hall. "I haven't heard anything since they told me not to worry and then a load of Healers and nurses ran in there. That was about an hour ago. I don't know what to do Dad. I'm sorry."

James fell back into the plastic seat that had been torturing his behind for the last hour. Harry sat down next to him and sighed.

"You haven't done anything wrong. He'll be fine," Harry said. "You know what he's like, probably forgot to eat or something."

"He had a fever, and he was unconscious. Then when we got here he started throwing up and there was blood in it. Then he really did pass out."

"Maybe… maybe not then, ey? I'll go and have a word, shall I? See if I can find anything out?"

James nodded. If they were going to tell anyone, it was Harry Potter – not his reclusive son. "Let me know, yeah?"

"Of course. He'll be fine, Jamie. You did the right thing, bringing him in."

James nodded and watched as his father disappeared inside that mysterious room. Restless, James stood up and headed to the coffee machine a few feet down the hall. He pulled a handful of coins from his pocket and ordered a tea for his dad. His fingers hovered over the button for coffee before he resolutely chose another cup of tea. There was no point getting worked up over Teddy's favourite drink and whether he would be able to drink it again.

He took the two teas and sat back down. James took a sip. It was basically hot water, but it soothed his throat.

The door opened.

James jumped up. "Dad."

Harry smiled tiredly, and walked over to James, and they both sat down.

"Well?" James blurted out.

"Well," Harry said. "He's stable and should be fine. Did you see that cut on his hand? Well, it got infected."

"That's what I said to Mum. How can he get that ill from an infection though?" James asked.

"Well, it's what it got infected with that's the problem. They think it was dragon shit," Harry wrinkled his nose, "And you know that can cause allsorts of problems. It's going to take a while for him to recover. They would rather that he healed slowly than have the potions mask something even worse," Harry said. He took the tea James had bought and took a sip. He grimaced, but carried on drinking.

"Can… can he come home then?" James asked. "Can I see him?"

"You can see him soon, son. They're going to keep him in overnight, see if they can't work out exactly what he's got. But he's responding well to the potions they have given to him," Harry said.

"OK," James said. "That's good enough for me."

"Me too," Harry said. "Right, I best go and let your mum know. I'll be back in a while… are you going to stay here?"

"I'm not leaving him," James said vehemently, staring at the door to Teddy's room as if he could see through wood.

Harry looked at him; the gaze made James feel uncomfortable and reminded him why he didn't go out much. "Of course," he said, and looked back and forth between the room and James. James had the horrible feeling his father had just come to a terrifying and entirely right conclusion about his feelings for Teddy.

"See you later, then," James said, and he slouched down into his chair, taking an enormous gulp of his tea.

Harry sighed and left without another word.

****

: :

  
"All right, mate?" James said awkwardly as he stood in Teddy's room.

He was sat up in his hospital bed, the bright florescent lights distorting the colour of his skin. His hair had reverted back to its natural colour. James missed the fuchsia; now he thought about it, maybe it was a psychological thing. Or maybe now Teddy was too knackered to keep his hair a different colour. Maybe now he was really ill.

Teddy grimaced. "Not too bad. Not good mind you, but I'm conscious at least."

"Yeah. Yeah." James slouched down into the chair by his bedside.

"Thanks for bringing me in by the way. I don't really remember much from last night or today."

"Don't worry mate. Did what I had to, didn't I?" James said.

"I can imagine it was hard for you though," Teddy added.

"You scared me shitless," James blurted out. "You were just passed out, and Mum said you would be fine, and you got worse. You were so fucking hot, and…"

"Thank you, James."

"You're welcome," James said, his head hung. His cheeks were burning as he realised how much of an outburst he had just made.

"Am…am I welcome back at your flat?"

"Of course! Why bother even asking?" James asked, affronted.

Teddy shrugged. "I'm going to be ill for a while. I didn't know if you'd prefer it if I stayed with your parents or something."

"What's the point in that?" James asked bluntly. "Dad's a work-a-holic, and Mum is almost as bad. They wouldn't even be there if you sodding needed someone. I'm in all the time. And I can make chicken soup."

Teddy was silent. "You're right, sorry. I'm sure you'll be a brilliant nurse," Teddy said, with a wicked grin.

James laughed gruffly. "Fuck off."

"Also, chicken soup?"

James blushed again. "It's… Grandma Weasley… fuck off."

Teddy laughed. "I would love to try your chicken soup, James."

James snorted and folded his arms. "You'll be lucky. Any more cheeky comments from you and I'll… I'll…"

"You'll what?" Teddy smirked. "Spank me?"

"You wish," James said and he stood up and turned around. His trousers suddenly felt very tight, and God if his face got any redder he would actually turn into a tomato. What was he playing at, flirting with Teddy? He didn't know what had got into Teddy either. It was obviously the potions. James stood and arranged the flowers his mother had sent for a moment until he calmed himself down a bit.

"You going to come pick me up tomorrow, then?" Teddy asked.

James spun around. "If you want?"

Teddy nodded. "Nurses said I might be a bit weak. Best if I had some help, I should think."

"OK," James said simply. "I'll come in at about two. I need to clean your sheets and that…"

Teddy laughed. "OK, random, but OK. I really appreciate this James."

"Well, when you're better you can show me just how much," James said.

Teddy burst out laughing. With a final muttered, "Fuck off," from James, whose face had lit up red once again and whose erection had surged to life, they said goodbye and James left for his empty flat.

****

: :

  
The next day, James bought Teddy home. Despite his parents' objections to Teddy staying at his rather than theirs, here Teddy was, lying on his couch, looking ill and horrid.

"So, what did you do to your hand then?" James asked that evening, as he sat with a beer in front of the television, while Teddy stretched out on the sofa with a cup of coffee.

Teddy laughed. "Was that fucking dragon," he said.

"What about the dragon?" James asked.

"Well when I was up there - you know it was pretty fucking high - and I was gripping the rope pretty tight – very tight in fact - and I got rope burn on my hands. One was worse than the other, though, and it got infected. Not sure what from though – they think it might be dragon shit, or spit or something, which is why I reacted so weird," Teddy said.

James shook his head. "Only you, mate."

"I know," Teddy sighed. "So, one of these potions they've given me has made me…"

"They've explained it all to me, don't worry," James said.

Teddy blushed.

"Look, we don't have to talk about any of it, but better me doing it than my dad right? I've seen you puking after a night before. It's just an extension of that, right?" James argued.

"It's a pretty extreme extension," Teddy said. He rubbed the back of his neck. James knew he was embarrassed, but he didn't have a clue how to reassure him that it was OK. James was quickly coming to the conclusion that there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Teddy – and that thought scared him almost as much as thinking that he could lose Teddy forever.

"Not your fault they might have a laxative effect is it?" he asked rhetorically. "All I've got to do is get you to the bathroom in time. No problem."

"After this week, is it possible that we never speak about this again?"

"Course," James said. He stood up. "Right, you want some dinner?"

Teddy coughed. "Yeah, thanks."

"Shout if you need me."

"Of course."

****

: :

  
So far, Teddy had managed four days' worth of close proximity to James. But, it was more than 'close proximity' so far. James had had to help Teddy get to the bathroom, have a shower and get dressed multiple times. All of which involved James touching Teddy. Teddy, of course, found this brilliant, and was giving him some fantastic new wank material, including the fact James kept blushing. And touching him more than friends should. Which, was again brilliant.

But, over the last four days James hadn't left Teddy alone at all. He had no time in the shower, and James asked him to leave the door open. Just in case. He had no time in his bedroom, and James checked him sporadically. Just in case. And he hadn't left the flat at all Harry and Ginny had brought them food supplies and anything else they needed. Just in case Teddy needed him. Which was very nice of all of them.

But Teddy _needed_ a wank.

Four days of close proximity to someone he fancied the pants off of meant Teddy was a very frustrated boy. But at last James had run out of milk for endless cups of tea – Teddy had been told coffee was off the menu for the next few days because of the caffeine. Tea was apparently fine. What the nurses at St. Mungo's didn't know was that James drank enough cups of tea in a day to drown somebody. So, while James drank tea, Teddy watched, except for the occasional one or two.

The corner shop was only a ten minute walk away. James wouldn't have bothered to Apparate. The shop was in a very Muggle area. So, Teddy predicted he had twenty minutes to safely finish before James was back. Then James could continue to coddle as much as he liked, and Teddy would even let him run him a bath later on.

As soon as James said, "See ya later," and slammed the front door shut, Teddy pulled himself to his feet. He wasn't going to knock one off in James's living room – not that his spare bedroom was much better, but it was marginally.

He collapsed on his bed, already slightly out of breath. Shuffling his bum backwards onto the bed so he was leaning on the wall, Teddy pulled his jogging bottoms over his thighs, to his knees and followed with his boxer shorts.

He was already half hard, just anticipating the chance to get to touch himself. The urge to lean over and kiss James as he helped Teddy to bed was becoming overwhelming. Before, James had been a moody bastard and Teddy had wanted in his boxers. Now, James was proving that he was actually a nice, caring person, like before he was a teenage shit, and Teddy wanted him more than ever.

Teddy lifted his top, tucking it under his chin. Twenty minutes was a long time; he might as well draw it out a bit. It looked like he was going to be under James' wing for at least another week while all the horrible potions finished working themselves out of his system. His hand was just about healed by now, which was a good job, because as fun as auto-fellatio was (he was a Metamorphmagus, of _course_ he'd tried getting rid of a couple of ribs), it gave him a back ache, and he didn't need any extra aches and pains at the moment.

With one hand he let his fingers circle his nipples, rubbing the raised skin. Teddy lightly pinched them, thrusting his hips up as a bolt of arousal moved throughout his body. He wrapped his other hand around his cock, moving up and down the shaft slowly. He ran his thumb over the head, gasping as his cock grew harder and harder under his touch. Teddy pinched his nipple again, watching as the skin became crimson ad then took his balls in his hand.

He rolled them between his fingers, stroking his cock at the same time, thrusting upwards into his tight fist. He groaned and let his mind settle into one of his favourite fantasies.

_James was lying on Teddy's bed, his wrists handcuffed to the bed, and a tie stuffed in his mouth as a gag. Teddy stood beside the bed, totally naked, watching as James squirmed and arched upwards off the mattress._

He was hard, they both were, but there wasn't a chance James was going to come in the next hour. Oh, Teddy was going to make sure that James thought he would come – bring him so close to the edge that he was almost there, but then stop and watch as James moaned and thrust and arched himself off the bed, urgent enough for contact to make him come.

Teddy would stand by the bed, after bringing James to the edge of orgasm and make him watch as Teddy stroked himself until he came. On James' neck, and chest and cock. Not on his face, though. Teddy didn't want him to even have a chance of tasting his come unless he was licking it off himself.

"James!"_ Teddy would cry as he came all over James._

"Teddy?" James said in shock.

Teddy opened his eyes. He'd said that out loud. James was there. Looking at him as he held his hard cock and moaned James's name. Fuck. Oh fuck.

"James," Teddy said again. He grabbed a cushion and put it over his lap.

"I… sorry," James said. "I only had Galleons on me so I came back, and I heard you say my name… I thought you were dying or something."

"I'm so sorry," Teddy said. He reached under the pillow and tried to pull his boxers and jogging bottoms back up.

James said nothing. He just stared.

"James say something," Teddy begged. He threw the cushion away and tried to pull the string of his jogging bottoms closed. He swore as he realized he was every bit excited now as he was a couple of minutes ago.

"Do… do you want some help with that?" James said.

"What?"

James gestured in the general vicinity of Teddy's cock.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Teddy asked incredulously. "Fucking hell, James, I know I joked about you being my nurse and doing everything for me, but this is taking it a bit far." He was uncomfortably aware that his prick was very much interested in James's proposal.

James walked forwards until he was standing in front of Teddy, who was still sat on the bed. Their knees bumped together, and Teddy rested back on his hands to stare at James.

"How about because I want to? And you shouldn't be straining yourself this much. And you apparently want me to as well," James said.

"James," Teddy said, his breath gone. "You can't be serious."

"I am," James said, "but if you don't take me up on my offer within the next two minutes, we are going to forget this conversation ever happened. I'll forget that I saw you wanking, and moaning my name and you'll forget whatever you were imagining."

Teddy shook his head. His mouth was dry. "I… I want you." Teddy didn't recognize his own voice. How had James become in charge of this situation?

Teddy suddenly found himself flat on the bed, James on his hands and knees above him.

"Are you going to kiss me, then?" Teddy asked after a moment.

"I'm just looking," James said.

"At what?"

"At you. Trying to work out how I missed this. Or is this a recent development?"

"I haven't been perving on you since you were twelve or anything, if that's what you're asking," Teddy told him. He arranged his arms so he was leaning on his elbows, just inches away from James.

"How long then?"

"A year or two," Teddy admitted. "I didn't know you liked men."

"Not something I've admitted to anyone," James told him.

"No one?"

"No one."

"But, why? You knew about me, and your uncle. Your parents would be fine as well," Teddy tried to tell him.

James shrugged and looked away. "I had my reasons. If we're going to talk about this, can we do it afterwards? I'm fairly certain you've been hard for ages now… and I want you as well."

Teddy leant upwards and pulled James into a kiss. James moaned straight away, pushing Teddy down so he was lying on the bed. Somehow, it seemed like they had been doing this their entire lives. James slipped his tongue inside Teddy's mouth, licking his tongue and circling his tongue over the roof of his mouth, then gently nibbling on his lower lip. Teddy moaned, urging James on, who became more confident and assured in his movements, sucking Teddy's tongue into his mouth and letting him control the kiss. Teddy pulled James down towards him, urging him to lie flush against him, letting him rut against his body. A few moments or minutes later, James pulled away.

"Are you going to let me make you come?" James asked.

Teddy nodded.

"Good."

James moved off Teddy and quickly divested him of his jogging bottoms and boxers. James laid down next to Teddy, side by side, and let his hand move down his body to grasp at his cock through his boxers.

Teddy moved his hand down to touch James through his jeans, but James batted his hand away.

"Don't worry about me," he muttered. "Just let me take care of you. You're sick."

Teddy moaned and fell back against the bed, quite content to let James do with him what he pleased. There would be plenty of time later for him to reciprocate and make James feel good when he didn't feel and look like death warmed up.

James smiled and pulled Teddy's t-shirt off as well as his socks.

"Take your top off," Teddy said, pawing at the hem of James' t-shirt. He didn't know when James had lost his jacket. "Let me have something to look at?"

James chuckled darkly, but did as requested. "I'm not much to look at."

"Shut up," Teddy said. "You're fucking fit."

James shook his head. "What do you want me to do to you?" He blinked those long eyelashes that hid hazel eyes and Teddy couldn't stop looking.

"S-suck me?"

"That sounded like a question to me," James said, but he crawled down Teddy's body and took his cock in his hand. By now, it was engorged and red, and shining with pre-come. James rubbed his thumb over the head, spreading the liquid. Teddy thrust up into his hand. He fisted the bed sheets tightly as James slowly worked his hand up and down his cock.

"That feel good?" James asked.

"Do you always talk this much during sex?" Teddy asked. His voice was strained and his breathing was becoming heavy.

"I like talking," James said.

Teddy thought this was highly amusing, as James was one of the quietest people he knew. If he wasn't currently pushing his cock into James's fist, he would have asked further questions, but he physically couldn't at the moment.

"Tell – tell me what you want to do to me. When I'm better," he added.

James nodded. He let his other hand play with Teddy's nipples, pinching and twisting them as he stroked Teddy's cock.

"Well, all of this is very dependent on what you like of course, and your preferences," James said.

Teddy nodded and pushed his hips upwards.

"But I'll tell you one of my fantasies if you like."

James moved his hand downwards from his cock and Teddy whined. He took Teddy's balls between his fingers and rolled them around, before leaning down and sucking one into his mouth.

Teddy arched his back and tried to reach for his cock, needing to come, needing needing needing. It had been so long.

"No," James said, and Teddy pulled his hands away.

"I've been thinking about you like this for a while. A long while. Especially like this, underneath me, begging for it. Begging for anything. My fingers, my hands, my mouth. My cock. Mainly my cock. In your mouth or in your arse."

"God, James. Inside me _now_"

"Not yet," James chided. "Although…" He Summoned a tube of lubricant and spread some on his finger. "This all right?" he asked, as he circled his finger around Teddy's arsehole.

Teddy simply thrust up at his words, trying to get that finger inside him. James slipped his finger past a reluctant ring of muscle, waiting patiently for him to relax and allow him entrance.

Teddy moaned and James's finger was all the way in.

"Love your fingers, James," Teddy said, pushing back, trying to get that digit further inside him.

James added another one. He pulled his fingers out then plunged them back in, over and over again. Then, he twisted them, stretching Teddy when he cried out louder, with more passion than before.

"Jamesjamesjames, there, please," Teddy begged.

James smirked and thrust his fingers again and again, until he could feel Teddy's balls tightening. He lowered his head and took Teddy's cock in his mouth, and one with one powerful suck, Teddy came. His back arched, eyes clenched shut, hand fisted in the bed sheets.

"James!" he cried.

Teddy laid back on the bed and tried to get his breath back. "James…"

James settled down next to Teddy, taking his hand and squeezing it. "Don't worry. Go to sleep. I'll be here in the morning." He could feel the moment that Teddy's breathing regulated and he fell asleep. James made himself comfortable, pulling his jeans off and he fell asleep as well.

****

: :

  
Despite the fact that they woke up together the next morning, it seemed like an entirely normal day. James made breakfast, and then read the paper in the morning. Harry might visit, or Ginny, then James would make lunch. Teddy would take a nap, and when he awoke, James would have fetched fish and chips.

But there was one difference. A notable difference. That evening, instead of switching on a film or watching the soaps, James sat next to Teddy and held his hand.

Teddy looked down at their entwined fingers, and squeezed his hand around James's.

Teddy cleared his throat and shifted about on the sofa.

"All right?" James asked.

Nodding, Teddy asked, "Do we need to talk?" He made sure not to release any pressure on their hands. Teddy knew that anything could make James retreat back inside himself.

"What about?"

"Erm… us?"

James shrugged. "Is there anything to talk about at the moment? You're supposed to be going to Indonesia in two weeks."

Teddy had forgotten about that. It suddenly seemed like a very bad idea. "It's not certain," he lied.

"Oh," James said. "I thought it was."

"No," Teddy said. "This changes things, though, doesn't it?"

James looked at him for a moment. "Only if you want them to."

"Well, I do. But I need to know you do too," Teddy said, frustrated. James was always so evasive. James never said what he wanted; he always did what pleased other people.

There was a moment's silence. "I do," James said. "But I don't want you to give up looking for your perfect job either."

"Well…" Teddy said. "You could come with me. You could travel with me, and Al could have the flat and when we come home we can say in the spare room."

James let out a strangled laugh, and he ran his hand though his hair – a sure sign he was stressed or nervous.

"It's a bit early to be thinking about things like that, isn't it?" James asked eventually.

"I dunno," Teddy said. "Not unless it's putting you off?"

"I don't think it is," James told him. "It's a lot to think about though."

"We don't have to decide now. Not for a while, in fact. I'm not going to be fit to go anywhere for a few weeks, and it might be nice to stay here for a while."

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you," Teddy said. He settled his hand on James's thigh. "That's all I ask."

"Then that, I can do."

****

: :

  
"Are you sure you're all right?" James asked as Teddy got up, after having his cushion fluffed for the second time.

"I'm fine, James, you know I am. That's what the Healer said today, remember? You were there?" Teddy teased.

James shrugged and a flush of pink flooded his cheeks. "You still seem a bit tired, that's all."

Teddy smiled and sat back down, tucking his feet under James to warm them up. "I'm fine, really. Feel a lot better now than I have in a long while."

Smiling shyly, James nodded. "I'm glad. You do look a lot better now."

"You saying I looked bad before?" Teddy asked in mock horror.

"Don't be daft," James said dismissively.

Teddy laughed and wiggled his turquoise eyebrows. "Ah, yes, I do remember one evening – long in the past now though, mind you, of you thinking I was definitely looking all right."

James snorted. "You had your hand on your cock, what was I supposed to do?"

"Oh, James, I do love it when you talk dirty to me," Teddy said dryly.

"Shut up," James said. He picked up a cushion and hugged it close to his chest.

"You know what I'd love more?"

"What?" James asked.

"My cock in your hand – and plenty besides."

James looked at Teddy with a sideways glance. "Yeah?"

Teddy nodded. "Yeah."

"You – "

"If you ask me once more whether I'm well enough, I may have to tie you down and give you no say in the matter," Teddy threatened.

"That seems more like an incentive than a threat," James pointed out.

Teddy let out a long breath of air. "James, please, don't tease me. I get it, for some reason, you want to wait, but you can't say things like that and expect me to be able to function."

There was a moment's silence. "Dunno why you thought I wanted to wait – I was only waiting 'til you were better, so I could fuck your arse _raw_ and not feel guilty about it."

Another pause. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"What the fuck are we waiting for then?" Teddy growled and launched himself at James, straddling his lap.

James chuckled and stood up, grasping Teddy tightly. Teddy squawked and clung like a limpet to James, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist.

"We're not fucking on the couch," James said, and in a few strides, the pair were in James's bedroom.

James sank onto the bed, pushing Teddy into the mattress, not giving Teddy a chance to take a breath before taking his lips into a kiss. Teddy wrapped his arms around James's neck, pulling him in even closer, wanting as many inches of skin pressed against him as possible. James slipped his tongue into Teddy's mouth, twisting their tongues together, letting them dance, before Teddy pulled away.

"Take your top off," Teddy begged.

James smirked and clambered on top of Teddy to straddle his lap. He raised his arms above his head and pulled his top off. Then James reached down and unbuttoned Teddy's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. James let his hands run up and down Teddy's sides. He pinched one of Teddy's nipples lightly before rubbing it with his thumb, and as Teddy arched his back and let out a gasp, James leant down and took the sensitive nub between his teeth and pulled it. Teddy gasped again and James began to lick the reddened skin, soothing it gently. James began to rub the other as he did so, gauging the pressure Teddy liked by the moans that escaped from his throat.

"James," Teddy whined, as James took his mouth away from Teddy's chest.

Teddy pulled himself up slightly and took his shirt off and began to unbutton his jeans. James raised an eyebrow.

"You might not be in a hurry, but I am," Teddy said. "It's been so long."

"You'd do well to learn some patience. We'll save that for another time though," James decided.

Teddy shook his hips, trying to move James so he could pull his jeans off. James laughed and moved off the bed to pull his own jeans and boxers off. Teddy got rid of his jeans and boxers and laid back, resting on his elbows. He cocked his head and smiled lazily.

James growled and laid back down, putting his knee between Teddy's legs and covering Teddy's chest with his own. They kissed again, lazily this time, but no less passionate until Teddy thrust up, brushing his hard cock up against James. The kisses began to come harder, and faster, and Teddy began to thrust more, and moaned and groaned as he came close. James pulled away and Teddy whined.

He began to crawl down Teddy's body, pinching a nipple and running his hands through the trail of hair that led to his cock.

"Wha – ohhh!"

James took Teddy's cock as far into his mouth as he could, settling comfortably between his legs. James took Teddy's balls in his hand, and rolled them around his palm, before moving his fingers lower, rubbing his perineum before circling the tight pucker of Teddy's arse.

Teddy pushed forwards, trying to get James's finger in his arse. James inched his finger in slowly and sucked Teddy's cock further into his mouth, and down his throat. With a moan, Teddy arched his back, forcing his cock further down James's throat. James sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks, twisting his tongue around the girth of Teddy's cock and rubbed his finger over Teddy's prostate. With a cry, and his fists clenched in the sheets, Teddy came, and thick, warm liquid flooded James's mouth and throat.

Letting Teddy's softening cock fall out of his mouth, James wiped a smudge of come away from his lips. He raised his finger to Teddy's mouth, who licked the finger clean.

James kissed Teddy gently, before Teddy begged into James's mouth, "Fuck me, please?"

"Seeing as you asked so nicely," James said, his voice hoarse. He sat for a moment before he nodded to himself, and rearranged himself in the same position as when he had been sucking Teddy off.

"What you doing?" Teddy asked, peering down at James.

James shrugged and smirked. He lifted Teddy's long pale legs, and put them over his shoulders. Carefully, James took Teddy's arse cheeks in his hands and separated them. He leant down, and ran his tongue from Teddy's perineum to his arsehole, before thrusting his tongue inside. Apparently it was all too soon for Teddy when James pulled away, as Teddy moaned in frustration.

Without a word, James prepared Teddy - one finger, then two and three spreading him, stretching Teddy for his cock.

Teddy moaned, "I'm ready, James, for fuck's sake, I'm ready."

James snorted with laughter, but he took his reddened, neglected cock into his hand, spreading lubricant all over. Teddy spread his legs, and James pulled them over his shoulders before lining his cock up with Teddy's arse.

"James," Teddy moaned, and James surged forwards, burying his cock balls deep in Teddy in one slow thrust. He stopped still for a moment while Teddy became used to the intrusion inside him. As soon as Teddy began to whine again, urging James on, James began to fuck Teddy with all he was worth.

James didn't know how long he was inside Teddy, all he knew was the feeling on his cock when Teddy squeezed the muscles inside his arse and the sensation of finally being with the person he had been dreaming about for a long time.

After a while, James felt Teddy take hold of his own cock, stroking himself in time with James's thrusts. James knocked his hand away – he had other plans for how Teddy was going to come for a second time.

Teddy moaned, thrusting up against James, and clenching his arse. James's thrusts became more erratic as the pressure and heat surrounding his cock became too much. Teddy's hands pulling at his hair and scratching at his back were too much, and suddenly it was all right, fucking perfect, not too much, and James was coming, buried deep in Teddy's arse.

James let his cock soften before he pulled out of Teddy's arse carefully and collapsed on top of him. Teddy whined.

"James, please, just let me…"

"You wanna make yourself come?" James asked lazily, basing in his afterglow.

Teddy whined. "Please."

James shook his head, and pushed Teddy over so he was on his hands and knees. Teddy's thighs shook with the exertion it took to keep himself up, his back arched as he pushed his arse towards James, not knowing, not caring what James had planned.

James took one, then the other of Teddy's arse cheeks into his hands and separated them, staring at his arsehole. There was come dripping from the loosened hole, and streaks of it down Teddy's thighs.

He started there. James leant down and licked up Teddy's thighs, making sure every inch was clean before he began to circle his tongue around the loosened muscle.

"Fucking hell, James, you dirty bastard, pleasepleaseplease!"

James smiled, and bit one of Teddy's cheeks. Teddy moaned and thrust his arse back. Without any pre-amble, James stuck his tongue in Teddy's arse, licking his own come from Teddy's sore hole. He soothed the skin with rough licks, twisting his tongue as he heard Teddy's moans grow in volume and in frequency.

Teddy came, untouched, with James's tongue buried in his arse, his muscles clenching around James's tongue. As the warm, salty liquid spurted from his body, Teddy collapsed, held up only by James's arms. James lowered him to the mattress, turning him over onto his back. James settled down next to Teddy, pulling the covers over them as best he could. Teddy had already passed out and James fell into an exhausted slumber.

****

: :

Epilogue:

"Hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, and welcome to Indonesia, we hope you have a very nice stay with us, and if you have any problems, please don't hesitate to ask…"

With a nervous smile, James clutched Teddy's hand as he landed from the Port Key.

"It'll be fine," Teddy whispered in his ear, already enraptured by the scenery from the windows.

"I know," James said. "It's just… I'm dying for a cup of tea."

  


-_fin_-


End file.
